User talk:RED1972
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pegaso10.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluerock (talk) 19:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Truck article Hi RED1972, Thank you for identifying some of the truck models. Unfortunately, your edits to the article were reverted by another user as this Metal Gear site needs to be written in English, and your changes were probably misunderstood (I needed to use Google Translate to understand what you wrote). I will help to implement some of your edits into the article soon. Also, remember that you can sign your messages with your user name using four tildes (~). ---- Здраствуйте RED1972, Спасибо за выявление некоторые из моделей грузовиков. К сожалению, ваши правки к статье были возвращены другим пользователем, так как это Metal Gear сайт должен быть написан на английском языке, и ваши изменения, вероятно, были неправильно поняты (я должен был использовать Google Translate, чтобы понять, что вы написали). Я помогу реализовать некоторые из ваших правок в статье в ближайшее время. Кроме того, помните, что вы можете подписывать свои сообщения с вашего имени пользователя, используя четыре тильды (~). --Bluerock (talk) 20:58, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Soviet vehicle ID Hello, RED1972. You said that you were good at identifying Soviet-era vehicles and technology? I actually have a request for you to identify one Soviet-era vehicle. There was an odd trailer-like bus in the Town area of Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus that I saw only somewhere else regarding the preparations for the Gagarin space flight on youtube. Can you identify that vehicle? Here's an example of the vehicle, from the Portable Ops Plus website: Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:47, June 17, 2014 (UTC) PS, all I need you to do is identify it for me. If you want to add the information yourself, that's okay, as long as you make sure you do it in English instead of Russian this time around. -------- Здравствуйте RED1972. Вы сказали, что вы были хорошими на выявление советских транспортных средств и техники? На самом деле у меня просьба определить один советский автомобиль. В районе города Portable Ops и портативный Ops плюс, что я видел только где-то еще о подготовке к космического полета Гагарина на youtube было странно трейлер как автобус. Вы можете определить что автомобиль? Вот пример автомобиля, портативный Ops плюс веб-сайте: Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:47, June 17, 2014 (UTC) PS все вы должны сделать, это определить его для меня. Если вы хотите добавить информацию о себе, это нормально, до тех пор, как вы убедитесь, что вы делаете это на английском языке а не русском это время вокруг. Soviet uniforms. Hi. I have a few questions about Soviet uniforms, primarily those of Raikov and Volgin. Can you identify Volgin's uniform for me (the one that looks like a mixture of a trenchcoat and the top of a Soviet Uniform)? I've seen it before in a clip of Khrushchev with Gagarin, who was seen wearing the uniform, but I don't know what it is. On a related note, I was wondering if Raikov's uniform was indeed the one normally used by Summer daily officers, as well as non-commissioned officers and former members of the service DL-astroa. I'm not sure if you have any knowledge on Soviet uniforms, but since you're the only Russian on here that I'm aware of, I wasn't sure who else to ask. And please make sure you also post an English translation alongside your Russian this time around. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC)